


Play Me Your Sorrows

by yauksiei



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crying, Isaac plays the violin, M/M, So Sappy, Stiles plays the piano
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-26
Updated: 2012-10-26
Packaged: 2017-11-17 02:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/546588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yauksiei/pseuds/yauksiei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Stiles cries in front of anyone is when he hears Isaac play the violin.</p><p>Warning for endless sap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play Me Your Sorrows

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to all of you Stisaac shippers. Your ship is small, but you are all wonderful and lovely, and I've wanted to write something for you for a long time. I hope you like this!
> 
> (sorry if you don't)

Stiles and Isaac haven't talked much, except for that one time when Lydia was in danger of getting killed and Isaac was being, in Stiles' opinion, a total murdering asshole.

But now he's not. Now, he's standing over his mother's grave, a violin in one hand and its bow in the other. Stiles knows that he knows he's there--werewolf senses and what have you--yet he does nothing. Probably because Stiles is holding a boquet of pansies and abandoned his plaid for a black shirt and coat to keep out the winter chill. She'd died in the winter; Isaac's mom seemed to have died then too.

Stiles doesn't really trust the guy, and he didn't know him either. Right now though, they both shared a common sorrow, and that was enough for him; so he turned his head back to the cold stone amidst the frost covered grass. While he's engrossed in sending internal messages to his mother, he vaguely hears Isaac murmur something. At first he doesn't pay attention...then the violin starts playing. How stupid was he to assume that the intrument wasn't going to be played? Why else would someone bring it to a grave?

Every note is weighted with unimaginable grief and heartbreak. It flows in a sort of melancholy, yearning reminiscence that speaks to Stiles in a way he's never heard before. As Isaac drags the bow gracefully across the strings, images of his mother's smiling face flutter before his eyes, like a butterfly taking a rest on the soft petals of a flower. She died when he was little, but he remembers her vividly. The way she wrinkled her nose when she didn't like something, or the way she never shouted when she was angry, or the way she rambled on and on about the most random things but still made them sound like the hidden secrets of the world, and if Stiles stopped listening for even a second he felt like he would miss something extremely important. She always told the best stories with that talent. And her hugs...it was like being held by everything good in the world. Stiles sure could use one of those now. Well, anything from his mother would be a blessing, even if it was just for a minute.

Stiles' vision blurs and that's when he realizes he's actually crying. He's never cried like this before, in an open space with someone around. He'd always cried after coming back from a panic attack over his mother's death, alone in his bedroom and holding her picture while his dad was drinking downstairs. But the melody makes it impossible not to, and once the tears start, they don't stop, like all of the pent up emotions are finally past the dam Stiles put them behind. He feels a little bit better when he looks around and finds that Isaac is crying a little too.

Their shared tears builds the small foundation of a bond. Stiles' feet begin to follow its strings, and before he knows it he's only a few feet away. Isaac keeps playing. He looks beautiful that way, wet eyes closed with his hands gently pulling note after note from the intrument's strings. Up close, Stiles can see that its very worn, and has the initials  _J. L._ on the side. Was it his mother's?

Stiles must have said that out loud because Isaac whispers, without stopping or hesitating, "Yeah."

His voice is hoarse, and his eyes betray more sadness that's been as buried as Stiles' has.

"My mom played the piano," Stiles murmurs back, looking at the grave of Joyce Lahey, "She was really good. It made the holidays a lot of fun."

Isaac pauses then, looking over at him as he lowers the violin. He doesn't tell him to go away like Stiles thought he would; instead, he reaches up and brushes away the tears with warm fingers. "Did she play when you didn't feel well? My mom did that."

Stiles is frozen from the sudden touch, so he takes a moment to answer. "Yeah. Yeah, she did."

They start sharing a few stories, walking around the cemetery together. Their mothers would have been best friends if they'd lived to meet each other, they think. The two of them were alike, and their differences would have blended together perfectly. Joyce was soft spoken where Lily was babbly. One was cleaner, the other in love with the term "creative chaos". Their sons were the same, except that Stiles couldn't stand to see anything messy anymore without wanting to fix it. Isaac said he understood that.

That tiny bond that'd formed earlier grew with each passing stone. Stiles never talks about his mother if he can help it, but with Isaac, who's been through the same thing and practically volunteers to listen, he finds himself talking and actually saying something all at once for the first time in years. When the sun starts to get low in the sky, Isaac says he has to go, but he'd love to hear Stiles play the piano sometime. Stiles is surprised that he listened to that small remark about his learning to play after his mother couldn't anymore and he wanted to make her happy while she was in and out of the hospital. Still, he's reluctant to accept because of what had happened in the past, but Isaac thanks him anyway and walks away saying he'll be over on Saturday.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Stiles dusts off the piano that his father kept in a closet near the bathroom on the second floor. Isaac gets there early and carries it downstairs to where it used to be in the living room. His host checks the tuning and fiddles with it for a while to make sure it's working like it had before, then he's ready.

Isaac settles beside him on the piano chair. Sheriff Stilinski comes home to the boys leaning against each other while one of his wife's songs lilts softly through the house like a long forgotten memory coming back to life. Both of them are crying again.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Later on, Isaac apologies for what he said about Lydia. He's over at Stiles' house again--Scott and Derek are getting more than a little suspicious by now--but this time he brought his mother's violin.

"I didn't actually want to kill her," he admits quietly, tuning the strings with practiced ease, "I just said that I did because Derek was listening."

Stiles tells him, "You shouldn't have to pretend to be something you're not just to please someone else. Believe me, it doesn't get you anywhere."

Isaac nods, "So I've noticed."

It's quiet for a little while they look at each other before Isaac clears his throat and breaks the cheesy rom-com moment by asking if they could play together. Stiles shakes it off as well and shrugs.

"Why not?"

They don't cry anymore when they play, or when they remember. They've got someone to turn to if they do.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Their steady relationship grows. Whenever their life isn't in danger, Isaac becomes the one thing that's so much better than any therapy session Stiles has been to. He doesn't force him to talk, just waits patiently until he's ready to, and Stiles knows he understands when that time comes. To Isaac, Stiles is the person he knows will never try and hurt him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Their first sort of date is a concert. A violinist plays Joyce Lahey's favorite.

Stiles reaches out and holds Isaac's hand. He isn't rejected.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Neither of them have ever kissed anyone before, so it's a bit sloppy. Well, that and Stiles literally almost died. If it hadn't been for Dr. Deaton and Derek's super duper Alpha speed they both know that he would have been meeting Joyce right now.

It happened in front of Derek and the vet. Isaac saw Stiles sit up and kinda lost it, rushing in and pushing their lips together out of sheer relief. Stiles doesn't try to act surprised when he kisses back, hearing Derek mutter a  _"what?"_ under his breath while they pretty much make out in the middle of Dr. Deaton's office.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

They improve with practice on the whole kissing thing, and the music they play starts to brighten as spring progresses around them. They start smiling not because they have to, but because they want to.

Everyone at school talks about them when they're seen holding hands and kissing in between classes. Stiles jokes about how they've become one of _those_ couples. Isaac points out that they need an awkward third wheel before the transformation is fully complete. They decide that neither of them wants to put someone else through that, since they've both experienced it (Isaac thought he was going to be sick around Boyd and Erica) and it's not fun.

Third wheels get them talking about Boyd and Erica. They don't know where they are, but they guess. If they're still alive, that is. Then, talking about betas moves onto Derek.

"I don't think he likes me very much," Isaac mutters.

"Join the club," is Stiles' first response, before he thinks about it and adds, "Well...I think he does."

Isaac snorts.

"No, I'm serious. He just doesn't...I mean, I'm pretty sure that after someone burned his family alive, he doesn't know how to do that anymore. He's really alone, and he's only got his crazy uncle and you. You're the one who chose to stay, even if it wasn't for him."

Stiles is just realizing all of this as he says it. He's honestly never thought about Derek being a hardass connecting back to his family burning while he was at school. Isaac seems to have just realized it too.

They spend the day mulling that around in their heads. After school, when the Camaro pulls up to drive Isaac back to the apartment they shared, Isaac asks him to get out of the car. Derek looks mildly confused--and a bit impatient--but seeing his beta's imploring expression, does what he says.

"What is it?" he asks, walking over so that they're within touching distance.

Stiles watches as Isaac flat out hugs him in front of the entire student body. He may or may not have taken a picture when Derek blinked.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

They end up making a song based on the Hale house tragedy. They never show it to Derek, but they definitely see him differently.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It's winter again. Stiles gets the pansies, Isaac brings his violin.

Isaac tells his mom about this guy who doesn't have any sort of brain-to-mouth filter, and how much he loves him. Stiles, meanwhile, tells his mother about the werewolf who almost killed his long time crush and plays a beautiful violin, and how much he loves him. The sky is a little brighter when they drive home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! This was my first Stisaac, so apologies are in order XD I can't write endings for shit! LOL
> 
> By the way, if you want to know what Isaac is playing, here's a link: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gIuotFZnBtk 
> 
> And if you want to know what Stiles is playing: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hlsbTcPxZPc&feature=fvwrel 
> 
>  
> 
> <3


End file.
